El Pozo de los Deseos
by Nana Cassal
Summary: —Llámame Yatogami ./ —¿No crees que es algo pretencioso?/ Sí, lo era; también algo egocéntrico, idiota, descerebrado… y no, no hablo precisamente del apodo. Aunque más idiota soy yo porque, a pesar de tener bastante claro lo anterior, sigo viniendo a verlo. De verdad que soy patético. [YatoxYukine]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de **Noragami** pertenecen a **_Adachi Toka_**.

**¡Hola!**

Hacía bastante que no publicaba en este fandom. Sin embargo, el anuncio de una próxima segunda temporada del anime me motivó bastante a escribir acerca de estos personajes de nuevo. ¡Fue una grandiosa noticia!

Esta vez les traigo un YatoxYukine el cual espero que les agrade. También, aparte de lo que puse anteriormente, este pequeño one-shot tiene un motivo especial para ser publicado. Hoy es el cumpleaños de una gran amiga a quien conocí por esta página y la cual se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas del mundo mundial :3

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEVIRIET!**

Sin más que agregar, al fic.

* * *

—**E**l **P**ozo de los **D**eseos**—**

* * *

—Llámame «Yatogami».

—¿No crees que es algo pretencioso?

Sí, lo era; también algo egocéntrico, idiota, descerebrado… y no, no hablo precisamente del apodo. Aunque más idiota soy yo porque, a pesar de tener bastante claro lo anterior, sigo viniendo a verlo.

De verdad que soy patético.

* * *

**I**

Todos los días a excepción de los lunes, Yato, el artista callejero por excelencia del barrio, se encuentra en el centro del parque, a un lado de la gran fuente que adorna el lugar. Normalmente se le ve dibujando, bastante concentrado en realizar sus excéntricas obras de arte. No menosprecio su trabajo, al contrario, sus dibujos son buenísimos; lo que sí le critico es que el muy idiota venda tales obras de arte por tan solo cinco yenes.

Lo dije, lo reitero: es un idiota.

—Mira que es imbécil —se me escapa decir, bajito, apenas un susurro. A pesar de ello siento las pisadas de alguien acercarse.

Decido ignorar la sensación de una pesada mirada clavada en mí. De sobra sé que se trata de Yato, así que no vale la pena ni que me altere. Solo suelto un suspiro y me siento al borde de la fuente. Escucho un gruñido por parte del artista.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?

Me veo obligad a encarar al _Dios de la calamidad_ —y sí, venga, lo de «Dios» es sarcasmo—. Las facciones de Yato denotan molestia, mas sus ojos celestes dejan entrever cierto ápice de diversión. Es contradictorio, algo que siempre ha llamado mi atención.

Decido ignorar el revoltijo que se ha formado en mi estómago y miro a Yato con una ceja alzada.

—No tengo madre, ni padre. Deberías cuidar tus palabras si no quieres hacerme sentir mal.

Él bufa, a pesar de ello lo que pudo ser una fuerte rabieta se esfuma y solo se acerca a mí para revolverme el pelo. Retiro la caricia de un manotazo.

—Niñato.

A veces me pongo a pensar quién de los dos es verdaderamente un niño.

Cuando se aleja para hablar con un potencial cliente, doy un largo suspiro y me recuesto boca arriba al borde de la fuente. Ligeras gotas salpican en mi rostro lo cual agradezco. La recién entrada primavera ha comenzado a hacer sus primeros efectos en el clima. Solo me incorporo para quitarme la chaqueta verde y quedar solo con una ligera playera blanca. Habiendo dejado de lado el abrigo, solo vuelvo a reposar, usando mis brazos como una improvisada almohada. Grandiosa manera de pasar mi día.

Yato termina de hablar con un cliente; luego de recibir su preciada moneda de cinco yenes, se dirige a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, la misma sonrisa que me hace querer vomitar. Comienza a sacudirme, primero despacio y luego con un poco más de brusquedad. Escucho como se altera y eso me hace esbozar una suave sonrisa.

—¡Quítate, Yukine! Me encargaron una pintura de la fuente y estropeas el paisaje.

Antes de poder soltarle un insulto, solo siento el fuerte empujón que me da, haciendo que caiga a la fuente sin poder evitarlo. A pesar del cálido clima, el agua está helada. Al instante me pongo de pie y mi expresión pasa de la sorpresa al enojo en cuestión de milisegundos, combinado, claro, con mi ligero traquetear de dientes.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?

—El deber me llama —dice como si se tratase de la mejor justificación.

Yato se me ha quedado mirando un poco más de la cuenta. No observa mi rostro si no un poco más abajo. Al parecer la playera blanca deja entrever más de lo que a mí me gustaría enseñar estando empapada. Atino desviar la mirada y cruzarme de brazos, maldigo el maldito clima y a mis mejillas —ahora— acaloradas.

El idiota que solo viste jersey suelta una suave risa y niega con la cabeza. Acomoda un nuevo lienzo en el caballete y vierte algunas pinturas sobre su paleta. Mezcla colorees, llena el pincel y comienza a esbozar trazos en aquella superficie blanca. Cuando pinta el mundo a su alrededor parece desaparecer, conmigo incluido; o al menos eso pensaba hasta antes de que le regalara una no muy discreta mirada a mi cuerpo de nueva cuenta.

¿Por qué, a pesar de que a simple vista no nos llevamos bien, sigo viniendo?

* * *

**II**

—Sabes, Yukine, he pensado en hacer más grande el negocio.

Lo miro de reojo, incrédulo, alzando una ceja. No es bastante común tenga ideas «brillantes». Solo me hago todavía más un ovillo y apoyó todavía más la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, pareciera que quiero fundirme con la corteza. Juego distraídamente con los pompones que caen de mi gorro y espero paciente a que Yato se decida a contarme el plan completo.

Sé que me decepcionaré de lo que me diga, aun así soy tan masoquista que decido escucharlo. En momentos como este no puedo evitar pensar que necesito encontrar amigos, al menos más personas con las cuales hablar.

—Sí, he pensado en subir la tarifa.

—Eres un maldito genio —mascullo por lo bajo; y solo por si n quedó claro, fue sarcasmo.

Para mi sorpresa, Yato fue capaz de salir de su mundo de ensoñación y poner los pies en la tierra gracias a mi comentario. Solo frunce ligeramente el entrecejo y me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Es una grandiosa idea, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?

Me masaje el puente de la nariz mientras él continua parloteando acerca de que si en lugar de cobrar cinco yenes cobra diez logrará tener una mansión inmensa con piscina, que podrá comer caviar a diario y que será reconocido como uno de los mejores artistas, sino es que el mejor, de Tokio.

Hay un punto en que su supuesta inocencia raya la ingenuidad. Y esa ingenuidad se convierte en simple y llana idiotez.

Cuando no estoy dispuesto a escuchar más desvaríos, me pongo de pie. Yato imita mi acción, y antes de que pueda dar un paso más, me toma fuerte del brazo para luego estamparme contra el tronco de aquel cerezo. Me veo atrapado entre lo áspero de la corteza del árbol y la calidez que emana del cuerpo del artista. Me reprocho internamente el hecho de sentir mi rostro arder por ese simple acción.

Sonríe divertido. Yo solo puedo contar mentalmente hasta diez para no partirle la cabeza.

—¡Déjate de idioteces y déjame!

—Eres demasiado voluble, Yukine; por cualquier cosa te exaltas.

—¿¡Qué te hace pensar que quiero oírte?

—Vamos, siéntate y escucha.

—Oblígame.

Luego de unos segundos más de forcejeo, sin previo aviso Yato posa sus labios sobre los míos. A pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo hace, sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a la sensación. Comienza un frenético beso y me siento incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, solo muevo los labios a la par de él, como siempre, esperando a que el guíe la acción. Poco a poco la intensidad va disminuyendo, aun así Yato sigue siendo insistente; muerde mi labio inferior, no puedo evitar gemir… y en ese momento se separa de mí.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué siempre lo deja en el mismo punto?

Lo reitero, es un imbécil.

—Listo, ¿ahora sí tengo tu atención?

¿Por qué si juega así conmigo sigo viniendo a verlo?

* * *

**III**

Intento resistirme, pero Yato es jodidamente bueno en lo que hace. Nuestros labios encajan a la perfección, sus manos en mi cabello me hacen delirar, el cómo junta nuestros cuerpos es exquisito y los momentos en que él decide que ya fue suficiente son un martirio.

Tomamos un respiro, él dice algo tonto y me enojo por ello, y para remediarlo, Yato vuelve a besarme. Esa es su rara —pero efectiva— manera de arreglar las cosas. No se lo diré nunca en su cara, pero me gusta que haga ese tipo de cosas, más lo que siempre me disgustará aún más que sus comentarios idiotas es que cuando las cosas comienzan a subir de tono, se aleje.

Yato se sube el sierre del jersey mientras yo acomodo un poco mi camisa. El muy imbécil se gira hacia mi cuando todavía estoy abrochándome los últimos botones y observo cómo sus mejillas adquieren cierto color rosa. Aquellos pequeños detalles son los que delatan que él también quiere cruzar esa línea, y si es así, ¿por qué no lo hace entonces?

Puede sonar vulgar pero yo estoy más que dispuesto.

Creo que esa es la razón por la que continúo viniendo a verlo.

* * *

**IV**

Llega el día en que mi libido y mis hormonas adolescentes no lo soportan más.

—Te daré cinco yenes si lo hacemos aquí y ahora.

He visto las mejillas de Yato sonrosadas, pero lo que veo a continuación es hasta incluso cómico. Su rostro se pone tan rojo que incluso podría hacerle competencia a un tomate de temporada. Carraspea y se rasca la nuca con evidente nerviosismo. De alguna rara manera retorcida, me gusta saber que yo provoco esa reacción en él.

—Vamos, eso es muy… directo.

—¿Quieres o no? Puedo darte diez yenes, o quince, si lo prefieres.

Su cara pasa de denotar vergüenza a enojo en cuestión de segundos, ¡y él mismo es quien dice que el voluble soy yo! Se acerca a paso firme hasta mí y me toma por los hombros. Es bastante más alto que yo por lo que tengo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—No es un juego, Yukine.

—Lo sé. Pero el que parece haber estado jugando todo este tiempo eres tú. —Parece confundido, y como sé que Yato de por si es idiota, procedo a explicar —: tú eres el que comenzó el juego. Tú fuiste quien se me acercó con la tonta excusa de querer hacer un dibujo mío porque así imaginabas a un personaje de tu manga, tú fuiste quien continuó hablándome cada vez que me veías pasar, tú fuiste el que decidió que seríamos amigos, tú fuiste el primero en besarme, tú…

—Y tú eres el que continúa viniendo a mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Callo al instante, incapaz de poder rebatir ese argumento. Yato se acerca, con ambas manos me toma por las mejillas; delinea mi labio con su pulgar derecho y cierro los ojos al instante, parezco como una maldita colegiala.

—No hice todo eso con el propósito que creo que crees.

—¿Entonces?

—A pesar de tu explosiva forma de ser y tu inestable carácter, me agradas.

—¿Eh?

¿Eso es todo?

Yato se aleja de mí. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me regala una socarrona sonrisa, la misma que esbozó la primera vez que l vi. La misma que me revuelve el estómago cada vez que lo veo.

Creo que tener relaciones con él no era la respuesta del porqué sigo viniendo a verlo.

* * *

**V**

Al final decidí dejar de buscar una respuesta y solo dejar que las cosas fluyeran como se suponía debían hacerlo, a pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea de cómo lo harían. Creo que a veces solo es bueno dejar de pensar y solo disfrutar, sin preguntar el porqué de las cosas.

Continué viniendo a ver a Yato.

Continúe hablando con Yato.

Continué besándome con Yato.

Y llegó el momento en que mi mayor duda se resolvió. Mas a la conclusión que llegué prefiero reservarla solo para mí. Vamos, todavía soy un niñato —como el idiota o demás personas dicen—, y como todo niñato a veces soy un malcriado y guardo cosas solo para mí, por más egoísta que suene.

Confórmense con saber que, al final, no tuve que pagar ni un solo yen para vivir ese momento tan ansiado con Yato; tampoco eso era lo único que quería de él. Y no, tampoco hablo de pinturas.

Y recalco: no tuve que pagar un solo yen.

Al final, _Yatogami_ cumplió todos mis deseos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Y que tú, Leviriet, hayas disfrutado tu «regalo» de cumpleaños. Debido a la distancia no puedo darte un presente como me gustaría pero espero que esto igual te agradara. Muchas gracias por tu amistad :D

¡Gracias por leer!

_Ellie…_

* * *

_**A Leviriet**_


End file.
